Abisar Silverlance
History The Pilgrimage "... I'm happy that I was able to receive such lovely tokens of favor from our faction's leaders! I'll be more than happy to show Prince Kael'thas that I am willing to serve the Horde and that all of our leaders have shown their observations of my abilities!" - Abisar Silverlance Abisar started her life out with a silver spoon placed in her mouth. She was born to the rich, aristrocratic Silverlance family, which consisted primarily of high ranking Priests and Paladins. As a youngster, she was destined to follow in the footsteps of her family and when she came of age, she was placed into rigorous Priestess training. After a time, she made a pilgrimage to each home city of the Horde, complete with a royal processession provided by Prince Kael'thas himself. Abisar's pilgrimage was simple: visit each home city and return home with a token representing the favor of each leader. Soon after leaving Undercity, the last stop on the pilgrimage, Abisar and her entourage were attacked by a rogue group of Alliance bandits. Among these bandits was a priest by the name of Michael Gabriel who, after robbing Abisar of her escorts and possessions, decided to take Abisar to Stormwind and turn her in for further reward. During the trip back to Stormwind, Michael Gabriel and his fellow bandits were separated, leaving Abisar and Michael to fend for themselves. After several days of being forced to work together, Michael and Abisar soon came by a tentative relationship, eventually leading Michael to feel sorry for what he had done to Abisar. Michael decided to take Abisar to Stormwind, not as his prisoner, but as a secret. After hiding her away in the bowels of Stormwind Cathedral, Michael and Abisar began an awkward, but loving, relationship. Eventually, Michael began to feel worse for keeping Abisar stowed away in the underbelly of his home and revealed her and his love for her to his parents. The confrontation ended poorly. The Beginning of the End "... I think that was the day I lost hope in The Light... and lost a little of my sanity in the process. If parents could so brutally murder their child for having the capacity to open their heart to an enemy, what hope is there left in this world? I cursed The Light, begging with every fiber of my being to be saved from this Hell. I offered my soul to the darkness, every ounce of it, to have the power to avenge my beloved Michael... Boy, was I an idiot." - Abisar Shadowshaper Abisar was forced to watch, held back by Michael's father as he was humiliated, mutilated, and finally burned for his transgressions by his own mother. Abisar offered her soul to the darkness, welcoming the power that it promised, in order to save herself from the same fate that Michael had been forced to endure. In a sudden burst of power, Abisar's newly acquired Shadow abilities allowed her to offer her lover's parents the same punishment that he had suffered. Horrified by the fact that she had inflicted pain and suffering instead of curing it as she had been trained to do, Abisar managed to escape Stormwind through its canals and stowing away on a ship bound to Booty Bay. A New Life, A New Beginning "... I was either drunk or passed out a majority of the time, but I did learn a lot of stuff about spying. By The Light, I learned that if you played at being passed out, you could find out loads more information from folks that they normally wouldn't talk about while you were awake! The Trolls seemed to like me well enough, though there weren't too many around those parts. They taught me about Voo Doo and, sometimes, how to control the darkness inside of me. I'm not quite as crazy as I used to be because of the Trolls. Then again, I also know a little too much about hexes because of them, too..." - Abisar Shadowshaper Abisar spent many of the subsequent years drinking herself into a stupor, allowing her body and soul to fall into disrepair, merely out of fear of returning home to be outcast by her family for having abandoned The Light. She spent a majority of her time in Booty Bay brooding, drinking, and living in complete and utter sin. She assumed that, because she had lost all hope in The Light, she may as well enjoy the darkness. Eventually, with the none too gentle prodding of a local fisherman, Abisar decided to return to Silvermoon in search of her family and in search of salvation for her soul, body, and mind, which had already begun it's deterioration because of her corruption. Abisar learned that, during her years of absence, her entire family had either gone missing, died, or had joined Prince Kael'thas in his horrifying regime. Feeling betrayed by and ashamed of the family members who had defected, Abisar changed her name and traveled the world as a mercenary, traveling merchant, and makeshift 'scholar' of various magical arts in search of a 'cure'. Abisar's drunken stint in Booty Bay had left her out of a majority of the action in both Outland and Icecrown, but she now feels that her misbegotten skills and powers of suggestion may come in handy with the recent rise of Deathwing. Personality and Other Traits "... She's a foul-mouthed... scary little woman. Short of temper and a little twisted, if you ask me... I think she's gone a little crazy..." - Silvermoon Guard While Abisar will, generally, abide by the rules and laws set for the general public, she still shows a bit of trouble when it comes to having a 'filter' while around proper company. Abisar often calls people "Sugar", no matter how long or short she has known them, which makes her a bit unpopular with aristocrats and those whom she considers to have "... A stick up their rumps." Abisar is also known to be foul-mouthed, crass, impish, and out-spoken to a fault and has a tendency to curse, though she's been doing her best to do it under her breath while within earshot of children. She is also found grinning or smirking a majority of the time, often maniacally. Abisar is outspoken and full of curiousity, often eavesdropping on conversations in hopes of finding out some tidbit of information that she has not found out yet. Abisar has a keen fear of war and battle, though her hands are far from bloodless. Despite her own fear of war and propensity to avoid battle at all costs, when angered or forced into a situation she cannot control, Abisar takes almost twisted glee in breaking the minds of her foes. She generally works as a mercenary of sorts, willing to do most jobs for a good price-- of course, that depends on the job... And the price. Abisar is in a constant inner power struggle in regards to her body, soul, and sanity; fighting the darkness that has slowly been taking over. She is known to show compassion, kindness, and mental clarity at times, but is also known to display a sadistic and iniquitous lack or morals or values, especially when heavily under the influence of alcohol; she is prone to being sinful, depraved, vicious, corrupt, base, vile, nefarious, and all other derivations thereof while drunk. Abisar is highly interested in the occult and the arcane, and has a twisted fascination with mutilation and bodily harm, often finding it unnervingly funny to see others, especially her enemies, suffer. Abisar can be considered True Neutral because she will generally conform to societal expectations and oftentimes 'follows the crowd', but only if it furthers her own gains. Shadowform "... I swore I heard whispers, but I didn't recognize the voices or anything they said! She just kept staring at me-- no! -- Right '''through' me... and kept casting her spells! The stuff I saw in my head! I tell you, she's pure evil! I saw things that would curl your eyebrows! Blood, everywhere! My family flayed... burned... writhing and screaming in pain! And the blood was on my hands!" - Defeated Duelist'' As a Priestess of the path of Shadow, Abisar deals most of her damage to the mind, not the body, of her foes, sending them spiraling into the deepest pits of insanity with increasingly disturbing visions that often mirror their most distinct fears. While in Shadow Form, her entire person eminates a nearly palpable aura of iniquity and her usually impish attitude vanishes into one of trance-like placidness. Like most other Shadow Priests, her form is swarthy and transparent, with tendrils of floating darkness swirling and grasping around her. When in this form, whispers can sometimes be heard in the ears of those nearby, but never in a recognizable voice and they are barely audible, making one assume that it is only their imagination. The spells that she casts while in this form attack the psyche of her opponent, causing increasingly vile and disturbing visions that feed on their innermost fears. Few are lucky to walk away, and those that do have been said to have gone insane from the visions she plants inside their heads. Appearance "Short little thing! Cute as a button, and thin as a whip, I tell you! But, it's all false advertisement! Don't let that pretty face fool you! She's a spitfire!" - Kaelec Silverlance Abisar is short, hardly reaching the shoulders of those within the average, and she is lightweight, thin almost to the extreme without seeming unhealthy. Her face and head, as of late, has been covered for the most part, leaving hardly any skin to show. What little can be seen of her skin through the breaks in her clothes is seemingly paper-thin and sickly pale in color, revealing dark veins easily seen beneath. Her face is shrouded in darkness, thanks to the hood she wears. The only part of her face which is easily visible is her mouth, which is small with thin, curving lips. Her almond-shaped eyes, glowing Fel Green like the rest of her race, cast an eerie outline of her heart-shaped, delicate face. Very few have seen what lies beneath her hood, as she keeps it securely in place, only allowing small clumps of curly, black hair to show around her shoulders. Behind the 'Evil' "Well... I think I'm evil, but it's not like I enjoy it, you know... It's not like I go around kicking kittens and laughing about it or anything! I like good good company... But good company just don't like me..." - Abisar Shadowshaper Some people, upon first meeting Abisar, believe that she is evil or even effected by an extreme addiction to magic like The Wretched. Fortunately for Abisar, this is not the case, though she cannot be considered fortunate for her sorry state of affairs in any way. When Abisar endured watching the mutilation of her human lover, Michael Gabriel, she prayed to whoever would hear her for an escape. In the span of a few moments, Abisar corrupted herself with her wish, making a split-decision pact with whatever answered her. Even to this day, Abisar does not have the name of whoever answered her silent plea. Infused with Shadow magic, she brutally murdered and mutilated her lover's parents, escaping in the darkness of night, partly thanks to her newly acquired Shadowform. While Abisar was stowed away in the hold of a ship headed to Booty Bay, Abisar had not yet realized the gravity of her situation. She was coaxed by the disembodied voice of the darkness that had granted her escape; it promised her love, the time to find it, and even more power to defend it and, in return, she would be host to it, allowing it to live within her until she found what she was looking for. Still shell-shocked from recent events, Abisar struck the deal. She, however, did not realize that because of her new affliction, she would find it extremely difficult to find love when she was the host of a demon out to devour her soul, take control of her mind, and mutate her body. The demon within Abisar, whose name she still has learned, has slowly begun to take over. Abisar is still good, inherently wanting to help others despite her feelings of being abandoned and taken advantage of. Her control over her body and mind will often be lost, however, forcing her into momentary lapses of sanity. She still utilizes the power of her parasite demon to defeat her foes, allowing the demon to oftentimes completely overtake her; she is still able to see and understand what her body is doing, but has increasing difficulty in reverting back to her original form. As time continues to wear on for Abisar, she finds her body changed in ways that are quickly making things far more difficult to keep her affliction a secret from normal society, thus making love exceedingly difficult to find. She has few friends and will, on more than one occasion, go missing for days on end. Abisar is also unable to enter churches or cathedrals and priests and paladins (among other evil-sensing people) will oftentimes avoid her or confront her with the intention of 'purging' her from the world. Mounts Bryagh (bree-AHG) A rather brooding, angsty beast, Bryagh tends to fidget and glance about as though ready for an ambush. Abisar won this bronze drake in a card game during her time living in Booty Bay, raising him from hatching to full maturity. He is extremely protective of Abisar. Ommadon (OH-mah-DAHN) A seemingly mindless bag of bones, Ommadon tends to do little more than what his master deems is necessary, though he can occasionally be found swatting at Abisar's legs with his tail. Abisar was given Ommadon as a reward for the information she helped to provide to Undercity in regards to several unknown subjects, though it has been suspected by many that it was due to her intense study of the newly emerged Worgen. Known Affiliations Zhain Sunsong '' "... She isn't as evil as she and many others believe... She's a good person and contributes to the protection of others, just in a different manner from the norm of society..." - Zhain Sunsong on Abisar'' "Zhain's like a little brother, or even a son, to me. He's everything I want to be again: innocent, sweet, uncorrupted. He's my boy and I'd walk over hot coals for him if he asked. Nobody's gonna touch him... I'd make them into a bloody stain on the street if they did." - Abisar Shadowshaper on Zhain Abisar's relationship with Zhain is one of a mother to a son or a sister to a younger brother. Abisar met Zhain on one of her trips to Silvermoon City and, after a short chat, she soon became irreversibly attached to him. Abisar sees Zhain as the innocent, uncorrupted, naive youngster that she had once been before her fateful deal with demonic forces. To Abisar, Zhain is a comfort and a reminder of what she could still be in possession of and she is extremely protective of him. Zhain serves as a balance to Abisar, allowing her a little more control over her mind and body and, for the most part, bringing out the best in her personality. While around Zhain, Abisar is calm, cool, and controlled in both her speech and manners. Abisar has been known to coddle Zhain and offer kind, loving advice and direction to him in hopes that he will never have to make the same choices she felt cornered into making. Zhain offers Abisar a light at the end of her tunnel, giving her hope that, one day, she might find the ability to cast out the darkness within her and lead a normal life once again. Zhain is one of the few who know of Abisar's past, as she is extremely reluctant to speak of it, even to Zhain. Zhain seems to accept Abisar for who she is and what rests inside of her, and Abisar knows that she will be eternally grateful to Zhain for not judging her for her mistakes. She is currently trying to help Zhain find direction in his life after the loss of his lover, Elisande; she has been known to 'babysit' him during momentary drinking binges, take up arms against Elisande's angry family members, and offer Zhain cryptic but sage advice about where he should take his life. The two can often be found sitting together, talking deeply about life and direction, with Abisar often giving Zhain a soft, loving pat here and there and Zhain blushing profusely about something Abisar has said. Abisar has a keen dislike of the ghostly skull that follows and lectures Zhain, and she is constantly trying to find ways to best the ethereal being and trying to scare it away. Cinaed "Cinna" Azurewing "She's a firecracker... Dynamite, really. With laser beams. Guaranteed to blow your mind!" - Cinaed Azurewing on Abisar "Cinna? Oh, yeah, him... He's cute, yeah, but he's not the kind of hot dung he thinks he is. Don't worry... I won't fall in love with that lout. I've got better control than that..." - Abisar Shadowshaper on Cinaed Abisar's relationship with Cinaed is awkward at best and downright odd at worst. Abisar met Cinaed, much like Zhain, on one of her trips to Silvermoon City. When Cinaed began to hit on Abisar, she made up a rather large, convoluted story about Zhain being her big, beefy, violent husband. Unfortunately for Abisar, Cinaed was one of Zhain's closest friends and Zhain is the complete opposite of big, beefy, and violent. While Abisar's lie turned out to be feeble, it also opened the doorway to an awkwardly close friendship with Cinaed. Cinaed is one of the few who knows what Abisar's face looks like underneath her hood, Zhain not even knowing what lies beneath. In turn, Cinaed is also one of the very few who know about Abisar's past, why she is how she is, and why she looks how she looks. Abisar seeks to make a balance in her life with Cinaed and Zhain, the two friends offering two different roads to resolution to her affliction, though neither seem to know entirely of their roles in Abisar's life. While in company with Cinaed, Abisar tends to show her more raunchy side, her 'filter' seeming to all but disappear, allowing her foul mouth and crude memtality rise to the surface. This relieves Abisar of some of the weight she feels in regards to having to behave herself while around others. In return, Abisar seems to be one of the few people who knows what lies under Cinaed's hat as well as in his past, as Cinaed seems reluctant to show others what he, too, has hidden both physically and emotionally. The pair can often be seen chatting on a bench, either having a friendly argument about who looks better, or generally flirting harmlessly with each other. Nothing has come of such flirtations, as Abisar seems to be completely immune to Cinaed's advances, no matter how hard he seems to try to woo her. Cinaed and Abisar's true feelings toward each other seem to be shrouded in mystery, as neither really seem to be anything but joking with each other; Cinaed tends to do his best to seduce Abisar and Abisar merely plays along, though the pair have been known to be caught sitting awfully close to each other and, on a rare occasion, sharing an intimate glance. These glances, however, are generally broken and made fun of by Abisar, who tends to stick her tongue out at Cinaed as a type of defense mechanism. Recently, the pair seem to feel more uncomfortable around each other, a heavy awkwardness hanging in the air whenever the two spend too much time together or flirt too often. It's almost as if they're denying something... Kaelec "Kae" Silverlance Abisar's twin brother and self-proclaimed "nemesis", Abisar's relationship with Kaelec has seen better days. When the two were younger, Kaelec tended to torture his sister, mainly by putting frogs, snowballs, ice, or any other manner of things down the back of Abisar's robes. As the two grew older, they grew further apart though it was mostly due to their training; Abisar trained to become a priestess while Kaelec trained to become a paladin. When Abisar did not return home from her pilgrimage and was presumed dead, Kaelec supported their devistated parents, though life eventually moved on for the Silverlance family. Kaelec was eventually dispatched to Outlands, but was killed when members of The Burning Legion stormed his camp. Kaelec's body lay unburied until The Lich King drafted him into his army. Kaelec's story, from what he states, is "... The usual for us Death Knights. Kill, maim, pillage, burn, then liberation. What else is new?" After Kaelec's return to Silvermoon, he found the same that Abisar did in regards to his family; death, defection, and mysterious absence. Kaelec spent a great deal of time in the city, attempting to regain his family's riches and notoriety and, eventually, ran into his sister. The pair immediately began to fight, almost brutally, when they found out what had become of the other. When the argument came to blows, the pair were hauled out of the city, still squabbling about what had happened. Only when a bystander, who happened to hear that they were siblings, stepped in to tell them that they were idiots for fighting after years of separation did they finally settle down. Kaelec and Abisar's relationship is still, to this day, rather rocky. They are hardly, if ever, seen within eyesight of each other, but keep in contact with letters. Abisar rarely speaks of her brother to anyone, oftentimes not even mentioning that he has one. Kaelec does much the same, but speaks with no one, as he spends most of his time mining for ore or picking herbs to sell up at auction. Idiosyncrasies and OOC Information - Abisar speaks with a heavy, "Southern Bayou" accent. - Abisar cannot go anywhere near churches, cathedrals, or on sacred ground without beginning to feel ill. She will oftentimes go completely around them to avoid the sensation as well as avoid followers of The Light. If you ever catch her chilling out in one of those areas, it's safe to assume that I'm not RPing. - This page is always under construction, so bear with me if you notice something changing. - Abisar carries around a baby sling, a large, shiny, black egg tucked safely inside with enchanted spellcloth wrapped protectively around it. The egg and spellcloth were birthday gifts from Cinaed. Category: Horde Category: Blood Elf